Does it hurt?
by shadowtune
Summary: Zelda watches Link die and must feel the pain of him gone. After feeling despair, she vows to hunt his killer down. --Better then it sounds--


Zelda might be a tad OOC in this but I tried. Hopefuly you like this anyways, R+R.

* * *

_Does it hurt to be alone? Is it painful to have someone dear torn away? Is it as bad as slowly dying? Does it hurt more? Do you even feel anything? Or does everything go numb?_

* * *

Zelda watched as her loved one died. Watched as Link fought enemies alone and started to lose. Battered. Torn. Bruised. He never once stopped his fight. Never once did his eyes lose their determination. His sword never stopped moving. A blur in motion. Many foes died. But more came in their place. There was no hope of survival never mind victory.

Through tear-filled eyes Zelda was forced to see his struggle. Imprisoned she had to know he was here dying for her. She was forced to realize that it was for her fault he would die.

* * *

_Do you wish to die because your alone? Do you feel the pain but do not care? Is it as though the world itself has turned its back? Are you lost in ocean of fear? Do you pretend that you do not care?_

* * *

Bravely, Link fought. Enemy after enemy failed to kill him. But weariness caught up with him vengefully. He broke his momentum and his enemies took advantage of it. They stabbed him, cut him, burned him. Took joyful glee in watching his death. Link, determined to the last, refused to cry out in pain. Refused to give them more satisfaction.

Zelda wept. Link died. Unable to do anything for him, Zelda could only weep more. Link's last breath was taken with his hand out stretched to Zelda. Zelda was too far grab but tried. And failed.

* * *

_Do you feel abandoned? Is it like being told that there's nothing left anymore. Is it worse to watch or not know? Do you feel as it should have been you? Is the pain aching more than you can stand? Do you want the pain?_

* * *

If only she had been stronger. If only she had never been captured. He would still be alive with his bright green eyes and warm friendly smile. Link who always had something nice today to anyone had been killed brutally. Killed without a thought. Killed for amusement. Link……..

Her captors released her after they made sure Link was dead. Zelda had been nothing more than bait for the sting Link. She was too weak to be of any entertainment. If she'd been strong would this have never happened. Link's body was thrown away. Holding the body of Link, Zelda could only feel despair.

* * *

_What is like? Is it like a jarring sharp pain? Or is it more like a dull pain that wears you down? Do you let your emotions free? Do you keep them bundled inside? Do you even care? Is their death worse than the thought of your own?_

* * *

Others came and took Zelda. They cared for her and tried to cheer her. Friends came and went. All tried too say they understood. With false small smiles, they'd say Link would have wanted her to live. How did they know? To them Zelda showed an uncaring face. Why did it matter any more? Link was dead. Killed. And Zelda had watched.

How did they know what it was like? To watch helpless as your love died. People came and went as though through a revolving door. They wanted to share the sorrow and mourn together. Zelda refused. Why should she? Why mourn with those who did not understand? Link was gone never again to smile at her. Never would they do the things they planned.

* * *

_What is worse? The initial shock of his death? Or the realization that the will never be back? That you will never see them alive again? Do you let others sympathize? Do you push them away? Do you start to hate yourself?_

* * *

So many people came to Link's funeral. Zelda lost track of them all. They all told stories of Link. Of how he was great. Of how he helped them. Why did the great have to die? Link deserved to live. To live to be old and successful. Link was gone from every ones lives. Gone. In her heart whereLink had been was only despair. Crippling despair.

Why? Why did he have to die? They buried Link in the ground surrounded by earth. It was the last farewell anyone would be able to give to Link. Crying, Zelda refused to leave Links resting place. Why did matter if she was alive anymore? No console of friends would bring him back. He was dead. The warm, friendly, kind Link was dead. Death was so cold…..

* * *

_Do you want vengeance? Do you desire to hurt the killer as they hurt you? Do you want to make them suffer? Or do you never want to lay eyes on them again? Does it hurt to remember? Do memories cause pain?_

* * *

Zelda never knew that she could feel so empty. Weeks went since his death. Time was an uncertain thing. Some days she barley noticed. Others dragged on. Without him the days were bleak regardless. So many people tried to help her. They wanted her to become happy again. Why did they not realize nothing mattered to her anymore.

The only thing that kept her from fading was the desire to be stronger. She wanted to bring Links murderer to justice. To kill him and force him to suffer. But she could not do that how she was now. Zelda was too weak. It would take time to gather strength. Time to harden herself. Zelda would train and in time locate and kill Link's murderer.

* * *

_Do you find yourself angry. Furious that the world let him die? Do you decide that you will take justice? Is it worth the cost? Do you let everything go for a chance of justice? Do you live from then on for the single minded purpose of retribution?_

* * *

Training was harsh. Zelda never let up. Others said she was being suicidal. That she was wasting her life. They were wrong. Everything she did now had a purpose in existence. Zelda trained and became stronger. One day she would become strong enough to fight and defeat Link's killer. But that day was far in the coming.

Old friends tried to make her stop. She ignored them. Did they not realize that she was stopping something like this from happening ever again? That she was stopping any one else from going through what she was going to through. So, Zelda trained. She learned and never once wavered from her goal. It still hurt. She was still lonely. But now she had reason for life again. Revenge.

* * *

_How hard is it to get your goal? Is it hard enough to make want to quit? Do you sometimes want to die anyways? Do you still feel the pain of being alone. Or do you ignore so you can focus? Can you feel Joy again?_

* * *

It has been years since he died. Years since I took up my quest to avenge Link's death. It has been many hard years. Gone is the naive, innocent Princess Zelda I once was. Now I am Zelda, a woman who was capable. The pain never left, but it dulled through time. The loneliness was always their, but I had strong friendships to fight it off. I never will let despair take me again, it is pointless. I learned much through travel. Now when I mourn I let others mourn with me.

Link's murderers still unfound. But he knew I was hunting. It is only a matter of time before I find him. Then he will pay for everything he has done. He knows I can defeat him, and that I will not stop.

* * *

_Yes it hurts to be alone. Is It is painful to watch a loved one die. How could it not? Yes, it leaves an empty void in you. Yes it feels as though the world has left. Yes, it is hard to go through life then on. Yes, you want revenge. And yes, it is hard. But that does not mean you can stop. You must continue to live for whatever reason. Live as your loved one must of wanted you to live. Go, feel joy, and live._

* * *

_E_nd

please review and I hope you liked this.


End file.
